Hades
by guest with a lot of ideas
Summary: Hades - God of the underworld and Riches; or 20 things you didn't know about King.


Hades - The God of the Underworld and Riches

Or

20 things you didn't know about King

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy type-0/Agito. Final Fantasy is owned by Square Enix, HexaDrive and Hajime Tabata. Please support the official release.**

-/-/-/-/-/

I.

His birth name was King Everett.

His family wanted him to continue the family tradition and become a powerful member in the Militise Empire military. They were killed when he was kidnapped by Rubrum spies.

-/-/-/-/-/

II.

The person who kidnapped his was named Charon. He pulled King across a river named Acheron near his house to escape pursuers. King crossed another four rivers before he met Dr. Arecia Al-Rashia. Who made him drink something call Lethe and he forgot all about being from Militise.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

III.

King was the last of the children recruited by Dr. Arecia.

-/-/-/-/-/

IV.

King started the tradition of keeping a diary out of paranoia of forgetting everything again. When mother found out she gave everyone a leather bound notebook. After ten years King had an entire shelf full of leather bound books that the crystal could never touch.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

V.

Whenever he was around Eight, King made sure he and Nine slouched. So as not to make the shortest of his brother's feel like he was lacking anything.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

VI.

When it came time to choose weapons, King waited until the end. Not because he couldn't decide which one he wanted, but because so many of them felt familiar. In wasn't until everyone except Eight selected did he pick up the two handguns. Choosing ranged weapons to diversify the group's collection.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

VII.

Jack always refers to him as the 'team dad' because King always had their back. King knew it was because he would always sacrifice himself for the others.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

VIII.

Once on his tenth birthday, King saw Seven dance. And every year since he wished on his birthday that she would dance with him while Deuce played her flute and Ace sang. He never got his wish.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

IX.

King always wanted to make a custom three barreled gun and call it Cerberus. He came up with the idea after seeing it in a dream about a man dressed in black wearing a red cape using a similar weapon to fight some kind of Bahamut along with his companions.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

X.

He and Sice were the first to stand guard after they escaped Militese. Nobody asked them to, nor did they question why.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

XI.

During the battle of Big Bridge, he extracted the phantoma of Imperial Officer Colonel Everett. For one brief moment King remember who his uncle was and where they came from. Then the Crystal took the memory away and he went back to fighting his countrymen.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

XII.

In another of his dreams, class zero is split up and he is a part of class Nine. Working for the Sixth Arms Research Institute. He can't help but remember two people named Taz and Joker.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

XIII.

After invading the Dragon's Den of Concordia; he came across a one eyed man with two arrow guns and an older version of Jack with a kind of guitar. Old Jack gave him a hug and disappeared through a black portal without saying a word. It was the only thing King never recorded.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

XIV.

King kept a secret stash of money separate from everyone else. He used them to buy extra potions whenever possible.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

XV.

King got his Tailored Suit was an early birthday gift. When asked why Mother smiled sadly and responded that he will need it.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

XVI.

As the Rursan Revears invaded Ackademia, King found the body of a short girl with purple hair and a red Class Zero cape caring an unexplored bomb. He didn't know why he cried.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

XVII.

After Rem and Machina revived them. King was the first to charge the Rusus Arbiter. He shot out each of the monster's eyes to prevent it from seeing what Class Zero was about to do.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

XVIII

When King died, he didn't make a sound. Nobody realized he had passed away ensuring the flag wouldn't fall.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

XIX.

In the end his parents got their wish.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

XX.

As he was leaving band practice with Trey and Jack, King stopped and looked at the two. For an instance he sees them covered in blood.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **End Notes:**

 **In case anyone didn't get the reference. King sees Xigbar and Demyx. It is noted that the director is a fan of Kingdom Hearts and his favorite character is Xigbar. There is also a theory is that Jack is Demyx's somebody as Jack is nothing more then a code name.**


End file.
